


Flower Field

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flowers, Freeform, Gen, could be interpreted as a human au, flower fields, i really dont know either, possible human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A single field visited merely thrice contained his entire soul





	Flower Field

Little boy in a flower field, toddling after a little girl a bit older than him. She picks up a few flowers and weaves them into a crown, placing it on his head.

–––  ––– –––  

Little boy in a flower field, simply sitting in the field, soaking in the sun and warmth and joy of the day, looking like the happiest boy alive.

–––  ––– –––

Little boy in a flower field, guiding an even littler girl through it and teaching her how to walk. Just as she stumbled down, the first little girl swept in an saved the day. She sat her in her lap, making it clear that she wasn’t mad at the little boy.

 

He braided flowers into her hair as she taught the littlest girl how to make a flower crown. She didn’t seem to get it, but they all smiled and laughed anyways.

–––  ––– –––

Little boy, all grown up and now a man, stood in front of what had been a flower field years and years and years ago. Now it was all cemented up, drab and dreary and gray.

 

He turned away before someone could see the hot tears streaming down his face.


End file.
